Finally Home
by CaitlinNeko
Summary: Edward had fought so long to get back here – his home – to be reunited with his younger brother.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own the series – I'm not that good.

_Notes:_ I wrote this back on, like...the fifth. I just remembered to put it somewhere. What happened with this one is I started writing in class, and I had _no_ idea what I was typing - I even refused to read until I was done. Edcentric.

Random rant type writing? Slight spoilers for movie/end of series.

* * *

Edward had fought so long to get back here – his _home_ – to be reunited with his younger brother. 

He had fought through hard times, tried hard to support himself with work and housing, while at the same time trying not to pause in his stressful – but so _worth it_ – studying so that he would be able to one day return home, and be with his friends – _his only family_ again. He had been alienated and lost in an unfamiliar place, where the faces were so familiar that it hurt to see them – but he saw them, everyday, out on the street, smiling to him – and they'd notice the hurt in his eyes when he saw them, and they stop, their smiles would waver, they'd turn to him – ask him what was wrong, ask his name, and he would whisper theirs, instead, with longing in his eyes, maybe even reach out to them, and they would turn their eyes to him, once more, and ask _'Do I know you?'_ and it was unbearable to deal with and sometimes he thought that _he just couldn't take it anymore_.

He had lost his chances at love and companionship, only focusing on his studies, the chance to be with his brother again – getting home to Al was everything…_everything_ to him, he had no time for anything else, and he saw it hurting the people around him – the double of his brother that he lived with, and it hurt him to see Al's face etched with pain, even if it wasn't the Al he wanted it to be – even if it wasn't _his_ Al.

He spent _two years_ trying to get back – adding those two years onto the four he had spent unable to see Al's face, and when he finally did see it again it wasn't Alphonse's it was Alfons', and it was maddening to go so long without it – go so long knowing _it was his fault_. He should have died, so many times, and Al should have lived on, should have had a normal, happy life, and would have forgotten his brother and all would have been well – but _no_, it could never be the way he wanted it to be, the way it should have been. He wanted it to be right, he didn't want it to be complicated, and he wanted everything to be simple and right and perfect and Al would be living through his life and wouldn't have ever had to worry about it – wouldn't even have the memories of the horrible things those two brothers had been through, and he would never have nightmares of it, he would only have had the happy childhood, and the normal life that _should_ have followed.

But all of it was irrelevant, now – the only thing that mattered was that he try hard to get back to the one he had left behind, that he made sure that the transmutation had worked, that the younger boy had a body, and was able to live again – able to move on from the past, even if it was without Ed – Ed just needed to _know_, damnit!

And this was why he had spent the last few years trying to make things right, trying to get home – home was the reason – _Alphonse_ was the reason. The reason left for him to learn, search, breath and fight. _The reason for him to__live_.

And thus was the reason why he was _finally home_, and there – with the boy who must've been Alphonse – there was no doubt about it, that this boy – though younger than he should be – was Alphonse…

Ed felt his eyes tearing up as he looked to the sweet, cherubic face, a smile plastered on those features, tears of joy threatening to spill from his eyes. Alphonse's smile wavers, and he looks to Edward, and asks him what's wrong – asks him something else but Ed is _too overjoyed to hear_. "Alphonse…" he whispers, longing to reach out, to hold the boy like never before, but when he does, his heart stops as Alphonse speaks again, and _the tears flow like rain_.

"…_do I know you?"_


End file.
